Raising Cain Means Raising Hell
by ATalentForRaisingCain
Summary: Every character from the Skulduggery Pleasant series must face the ultimate consequence... Death...
1. The Death Of Cain & Pleasant

_**The Rueful fate Of Valkyrie Cain, was my first story. And I'm bringing it back! It was really sad how I just gave up on it. And this story is inspired by a review from, Miss-River-Blaze. (The first review I ever got!) This is how our favourite characters will die. I'm going to make their deaths really sad and heartbreaking. I'm not cruel, I'm just being realistic. If you get involved in magic, you're bound to have a really horrible and unforgettable death...**_

* * *

Valkyrie Cain ran towards her parents' trying to save them

"No… stop…wait!" Valkyrie screamed. Stephanie stabbed them with a kitchen knife just like Carol. Valkyrie remembered when Stephanie used to be her reflection. Skulduggery Pleasant took his revolver from his holster then pointed it at Valkyrie, Valkyrie froze.

"Sorry…I'm so, so sorry I have no choice, Stephanie found out my true name before I sealed it…it's been nice knowing you Valkyrie"

"Skulduggery please no!"

Silence.

"Skull Please don't you're my best-friend"

"Goodbye, Stephanie, Darquesse, Valkyrie…Sorry but this bullet is a God-killer so Darquesse can't heal you…Rest In Peace Valkyrie."

Valkyrie Cain lay on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.

"My Name is _Eterneitie…_tell me to kill the reflection…please" Skulduggery begged.

"Kill …her…_Eterneitie_…kill…Stephanie…kill the reflection _Eterneitie_." Valkyrie only just managed to say.

Skulduggery shot Stephanie and Stephanie fell to the ground.

"I only wanted to live!…if anyone deserves to die it's you _Eterneitie_…kill yourself…I command you!" Stephanie said

Valkyrie Cain didn't see Skulduggery Pleasant commit suicide because she died before she saw anything else.


	2. The Magnificent Tanith Low

_**This is the death of Tanith Low...Not the Remnant. So this chapter isn't me killing Remnant-Tanith.**_

* * *

Tanith shoved her out of the way and the Remnant collided with her instead. Tanith went rolling down the embankment, and Valkyrie and Skulduggery leaped down after her. Tanith tried to pull the Remnant from her, but it was no use. Her throat bulged, and she stopped gagging.

_Tanith Low started to fade away and become nothing. The Remnant dissipated within her. Tendrils of cold slithered through her body and pierced her brain...Tanith Low was gone..._

~8~

The Remnant-Tanith liked this...Being evil. The poor real Tanith...She was dead. Billy-Ray Sanguine had proposed to her. She said yes to him. A wedding. The truth was that, Remnant-Tanith didn't actually love him at all. She just needed someone who would stand up for her, now that she was possessed. And he was the only one mad enough. Deep down in her she almost had feelings for Ghastly Bespoke. They were the feelings left behind from Tanith Low. Remnant-Tanith would kill him if she wanted to. She looked out at the world from the mountain. This wouldn't be here for much longer. Darquesse. The destroyer of the world. But Remnant-Tanith wasn't aware that Valkyrie had been killed by a God-killer...


	3. A Man Called Ghastly

_**Don't hate me! I have to kill Ghastly now that Tanith's gone...**_

* * *

Ghastly Bespoke stood at the edge of the cliff, ready to jump. He'd lost everything. _Tanith, his mother, his job as a tailor, his best friend Valkyrie Cain, and a normal life. _He wanted to die...

Skulduggery stood behind him. You can't kill a skeleton.

"Ghastly please don't" He begged.

"I've lost everything. I never wanted to be like this. To be a Sorcerer, and you know that. Every now and then I like magic. But most of the time I don't want to be here. I'm going to jump!" said Ghastly, his voice choked of emotion.

"I'm going to tell you something that I never wanted you to know...I'm Lord Vile..." Skulduggery revealed his second identity. Ghastly turned to him...

"You killed my mother. You killed countless numbers of people in the War. But you're still my friend...Goodbye Skulduggery..." Ghastly allowed the wind to push him of the edge of the cliff and Skulduggery tried to grab his hand put he was to slow. he could fly. But he didn't. If this is what Ghastly wanted then Skulduggery did as his friend wished. Valkyrie or Tanith could have saved him. Ghastly had a soft spot for Val and he loved Tanith...Skulduggery made a phone call and told the Council of Elders what happened. Skulduggery was going to gaol...For letting an Elder die. He let his friend die... Skulduggery wanted to cry...


	4. The Last Teleporter & A Mortal Girl

_**Myra and Fletcher's turn. This took me a while to write. How do you kill a Teleporter? Then I had the idea...**_

* * *

Fletcher and Myra walked down the beach. They were happy. For now. A man walked up to them and gave Fletcher a letter. The man walked off without a single word. Fletcher read the letter. It read;

_Dear Mr Fletcher Renn_

_Miss Valkyrie Cain is in danger. She needs you to save her or she will die._

_Come alone, or else..._

Then at the bottom of the page it had coordinates to Valkyrie's location. Fletcher Teleported leaving Myra on the beach. The man came back and stabbed Myra. then the man spoke. "Mr Renn, Teleported into a mountain wall. Not a very dignified death but, oh well" He smiled and let her body fall. She was dead in moments from hitting the sand.

~8~

Skulduggery was in the cemetery. He looked at the graves of his friends. Skulduggery had a very good idea of who was next to die...China Sorrows.


	5. The Beautiful & Dark China Sorrows

_**It's hard to kill a woman who's used to people wanting to kill her. And she's far to elegant to have an accident. And China isn't the type of person to kill herself. But I've manage to kill her! I'm the first person who's managed to kill China Sorrows...**_

* * *

China Sorrows was a nobody now. Ever since Eliza Scorn revealed her dark secret. Now she was homeless...She was starving and tired and thirsty and guilty. She wished Eliza Scorn had died in the War.

~One year later~

She used her beauty to get friends in high places and used her new friends to get her life back. She lived in London now. Miss Sorrows couldn't risk seeing Skulduggery in the Street. He'd kill her with no hesitation. There was a knock on her apartment door. It opened. Cleavers. Dozens of them. She turned ad ran. She jumped out of the window, and fell. The Cleavers ran to the window and saw nothing. Was she already dead?


	6. The Writer Twice Dead

_**Who should I kill now? I know! Gordon Edgley. I know he's already dead but we never get to see his death scene. So I'm going to treat you lot.**_

* * *

Gordon Edgley was in his study writing his book. He was nearly finished. Echo-Gordon had gave him an idea of how to kill the main character. It was brilliant. Kill the main character in the last sentence. It was brilliant. The readers won't know what's coming. Ten Gordon noticed nobody outside the house, looking at Gordon. It was Nefarian Serpine. He pointed his red right hand at Gordon and he began to die. The pain stated in his chest and moved threw him slowly. It was cold and welcoming. But it was agonising. Gordon died a painful death. Gordon knew Skulduggery would solve his murder. And he knew that he would look after and protect Stephanie...

~8~

Echo-Gordon missed the real Gordon Edgley. Somebody walked into the room, and thrust his hand against the air, and the air rippled and the Echo Stone hit the ground and Echo-Gordon faded away...


	7. The Murderer's Murder Each Other

_**This is the death of Dusk and Sanguine! Why am I so happy? I think we all know what I'm going to do when I'm older. MAKE CHEESE! Not really...I know it's short. The next chapter is about Val's sister Alice. Alice's fate is inevitable. As id China and Skulduggery's. China, Skulduggery and Alice, come into there fate in the next chapter...**_

* * *

Dusk was in a chamber. He was a prisoner. He was going to die. The chamber was slowly filling up with salt water. He was going to die. Sanguine put him in here. Billy-Ray was already dead. Dusk bit him and Sanguine tried to tunnel away, but because he was bit he couldn't use his magic. or at least his magic was weaker than it normally was. So Sanguine got crushed. Dusk laughed at him. But Dusk was going to die now...


	8. Forever

_**Alice's last words..."My sister...Her name was Valkyrie. Not Stephanie. Raising Cain means raising Hell. She took the name Valkyrie Cain. I've taken the name, Valkyrie Hell...Remember me..."**_

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant stood in the cemetery. He raised Alice and taught her magic. Alice/Valkyrie was only twelve. Skulduggery was a monster. The thing that killed Valkyrie was magic. And now it killed her sister too...China Sorrows was a ghost now. China was doomed for eternity. And so was Skulduggery. China had unfinished business. It was to make Skulduggery forgive her...He was never going to forgive her. She killed Alice/Valkyrie. Skulduggery thought he could protect her. Infinity. That's how long he was condemned to exist for...

* * *

_**One author(Me),**_

_**Two chapters,**_

_**Three deaths...**_

_**And this is going to be emotional!**_


	9. Remember Us

_**I hope you're liking the story so far. One more chapter then it's the end...**_

* * *

Clara Evers spoke to her husband "Skulduggery Pleasant, the love of my life. Don't forget me or our daughter, Amelia. We will love you for eternity. You're a Sorcerer and me Mortal. Our daughter is both. She was the power of a Mage and ages like a Mortal. I asked a question when we first met. I asked you will you still love when I'm old and no longer beautiful. And you said yes. And I can tell when you're lying..." She had a tear in her eye and it rolled down her cheek

"I love you daddy" Amelia said.

Clara spoke her final words "...remember me... remember us" Then Nefarian Serpine killed them. He was a cold blooded killer. Skulduggery saw a knife on a table next to him. he grabbed it and ran to Serpine. Skulduggery stopped running and started to tremble. Poison. Skulduggery fell to the ground thinking he was going to die. He had three more days of torture to go...


	10. The Life & Death Of Skulduggery Pleasant

_**Thank you Derek Landy! If you never made this series my life would be empty, and all of us Minions wouldn't be reading about a Skeleton detective and his teenage sidekick. Thank you Derek...**_

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant watched them burn his body. He watched them kill his friends. It was more than he he could stand so he came back...As a skeleton.

~8~

They won the War. But he was Lord Vile. Somewhere in him he was Lord Vile. His best friend Ghastly Bespoke. His mother...it was too much for him. It was too much for Skulduggery. He gave up his family crest. It still wasn't enough. He was going to become a detective and save people, to make up for the lives he took.

~8~

Skulduggery sat on Stephanie's windowsill and they talked. Her leg was healing. He looked at her. Clara would've been happy knowing he'd made a friend who was just as good as him, and questioned him. Stephanie Edgley had taken a name. Valkyrie Cain clicked her fingers and there was fire in the palm of her hand

"Magic" He said

~8~

Skulduggery Pleasant sat in the cemetery. He wasn't going to gaol. He told them all that he was Vile. They were scared. But he was going to gaol eventually. He wanted to. It was a life sentence but...What was he going to do? Gaol was the best place for him. And all the Sanctuaries in the world were trying to find a way to kill him...you can't kill a dead man...you can't kill Skulduggery Pleasant...

* * *

_**Thank you so much Derek...for giving us all the Skulduggery Pleasant series.**_


End file.
